Príncipe
by Wadi-al
Summary: Así, Kaoru y Tamaki fueron abandonados en la tercera sala de música. ¿De que sirven dos principes atrapados en una misma torre?


**Príncipe**

Por Al

Miró a su acompañante con aire fastidiado; más bien asesino. ¿Por qué estaban encerrados en la tercera sala de música? ¡Ah, cierto! Porque alguien tenía que cuidar del bebé Tamaki y de sus intentos inquebrantables por echar a perder esa "bonita cita" entre su querida hija y el desgraciado Hitachiin.

Era lógico, después de todo, parecía terrible y hasta ridículo que su pequeña Haruhi tuviera una cita con alguien que no fuera su "papá". Ella aún no andaba en edad para esas cosas. Y quizá por esa razón, por su indiscutible lógica de padre, fue abandonado con llave y candado en la sala de música número tres del instituto Ouran. Cabe mencionar que también dejaron a Kaoru dentro. Para mala suerte de ambos, nadie vendría a rescatarlos. Era sábado y la escuela se encontraba desierta a estas horas. Su situación no era para nada atractiva; es decir, dos hombres encerrados desperdiciando lo que en otras circunstancias podría ser un productivo fin de semana ¿qué tiene de interesante?

Alejados de la mano de Dios y de todo el mundo, lo único que podían hacer eran tres cosas:

1) Tocar el piano

2) Tomar té

3) Leer un libro

Claro que siempre estaba la cuarta opción, o al menos Tamaki siempre encontraba una cuarta, quinta, sexta, o las que fueran necesarias. Porque aclaremos algo, con Tamaki nunca se sabía lo que sucedería después. No es de sorprender que apareciera unos plumones como por arte de magia y comenzara a rayar algunos manteles blancos. ¡Cuándo lo viera Kyoya! ¿Y a quién le importaba? Estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para recordar, aunque fuera un poco, al demonio del dinero.

Kaoru hubiera preferido que siguiera rayando todos los manteles de las mesas; si quería también, las paredes y las hojas de contaduría de Kyoya. Todo con tal de evitar las estupideces que cometió después. ¡Dios, por qué proveíste a este imbécil con tanta imaginación… y de la mala! Suoh había regado en el suelo toda el agua que pudo encontrar y después se había lanzado a patinar con unos libros amarrados a los pies.

Su estúpida actuación llegó al climax cuando trató de dar un giro triple sobre su propio eje, y llegó al fin cuando salió volando al piano de cola, haciendo que este produjera una terrible cacofonía. Bien, el piano estaba estropeado y quedaba comprobado, una vez más, que su señor era la idiotez personificada.

Tamaki salió del piano riendo con vergüenza mientas se rascaba la nuca. A esas alturas, la paciencia del pelirrojo se había ido tan, pero tan lejos, que era imposible saber a cuantos años luz de distancia se hallaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, estranguló un par de cuerdas entre ambas manos, dispuesto a poner punto final a las tonterías del susodicho príncipe.

Diez minutos después Kaoru se encontraba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala de música. Amarrar e inmovilizar a Suoh había sido más difícil de lo que parecía. No es como si Kaoru hubiera pensado que sería sencillo, es sólo que, para un Hitachiin, había requerido gran parte de su astucia. No imaginaba cómo Mori-senpai había resistido el fin de semana pasado, porque claro, éste no era el primero que aprovechaban para citar a Hikaru y a Haruhi. Lo que le causaba fastidio, más bien cansancio, era pensar cómo es que Suoh había caído dos veces en la misma trampa. Era de sospechar que algo tramaban en su contra. Otra vez.

Y así comenzó a divagar sobre asuntos menores hasta que escuchó la voz de su señor.

—Haruhi…

Volteó a verlo y sintió pena, quizá por esos ojos cristalizados, o porque él sentía la misma sensación en el pecho.

Los gemelos se caracterizaban por su carácter demoniaco; mas si algo podemos argumentar es que, en ausencia de Hikaru, Kaoru solía sufrir un considerable cambio de carácter. Generalmente su cambio de humor no era tan drástico, y quizá en otras circunstancias le hubiera seguido el juego al príncipe para después hallar la manera de librarse de las garras de Kyoya y dejar con todo el marro a Tamaki; sin embargo, su humor no era el más adecuado ese día, incluso se sorprendió por verse a si mismo perdiendo los estribos antes las idioteces usuales del rubio. Aunque no era desconocida la razón. La sabía de sobra.

—Oye… —Tamaki comenzó a hablar al darse cuenta de que era lo único que podría hacer—. ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo los demás?

—No lo sé—Y en realidad no lo sabía.

—Pero ellos me lo contarán ¿verdad? Porque yo soy el padre de Haruhi y ella me tiene la suficiente confianza ¿verdad?

—…

—¡¿Verdad?

Kaoru rió con sorna.

Un trueno se escuchó a la lejanía; ambos miraron al cielo ¿Cuándo se había nublado el día? Ninguno lo había notado.

—A Haruhi no le gustan los truenos.

—Lo sé.

—¡¿Y que pasará si comienza a llover?

Tras decir eso, los dos se quedaron en completo mutismo, pues al parecer el mismo recuerdo llegó a ellos. La misma situación predecible y absurda. No hubo necesidad de respuestas, ya que ambos la sabían: "Hikaru estará para protegerla"…

—Oye ¿y si Haruhi se enferma?

Haruhi esto, Haruhi lo otro ¿Qué necesidad tenían ambos de seguirse torturando? ¿Por qué su estúpido señor seguía con lo mismo? Ya no quería oír más, no necesitaba saber lo que Haruhi quería o necesitaba. A fin de cuentas, no era de su incumbencia, no les sería de utilidad a ellos, que habían sido abandonados en aquella habitación que poco a poco oscurecía.

—Oye, tal vez Haruhi…

Antes de que Tamaki terminara de hablar, Kaoru besó sus labios con coraje, haciéndolos sangrar en el proceso. Tal era su furia; tan grande su desprecio. Y es que nada podía hacerse. A pesar de que él siempre fue el más racional de los gemelos, nada cambiaba el hecho de que había sido abandonado. Nadie, por más duro que sea, está preparado para las despedidas.

Se miraron y Tamaki por fin lo comprendió. Comenzó a llorar sin siquiera tratar de evitarlo y Kaoru no sabía si era por su culpa. Lo único que sabía es que aquel beso no era porque lo deseara o porque quisiera al príncipe. Era más bien todo lo contrario. La pura verdad es que lo odiaba por no darse cuenta antes de sus sentimientos, por no dejar ese estúpido juego de familia que Kaoru apreciaba tanto, por no evitar que Hikaru se llevara a Haruhi, por no detener a Haruhi de robarse el corazón de Hikaru. Por herirlo a él de esta manera. Por herirse a sí mismo.

Quiso decirle muchas cosas como: "Te odio" o "Eres de lo peor", pero al separar los labios no pudo argumentar nada. Aunque su corazón luchaba por hacerlo gritar, al final fue la razón quien predominó en su conciencia—no podía ser tan mal vasallo. Después de todo, así era el amor y lamentablemente uno no puede tener todo lo que desea. Para bien o para mal, quien toma primero la oportunidad se lo lleva todo y el perdedor regresa a casa con las manos vacías…

Parece que la idea de dejarlos juntos en el salón de música no resultó tan brillante como todos pensaron.

Un segundo relámpago pareció despertar la conciencia del pelirrojo, quien sospechó que probablemente ésta había sido la razón de su encierro. Nadie podía entender mejor la situación de Tamaki que el propio Kaoru. Empero, Kaoru no era un buen vasallo, ni lo sería jamás, porque él siempre aspiró a más, al puesto de un príncipe. A fin de cuentas aquel Host era como un cuento, donde él podría ser lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, , y no habría necesidad de hadas madrinas o calabazas mágicas, porque todo lo que necesitaban estaba ahí, ¿pero de que servían dos príncipes atrapados en la misma torre?

Nadie vendría a rescatarlos.

—Kaoru.

Escuchó su nombre en voz ajena y, antes de que lo supiera, ya estaba siendo besado por el rubio. ¿Lo estaba provocando? Con Tamaki nunca se sabía; por ende, Kaoru no supo cómo reaccionar. Sólo le quedó mirar inerte como Tamaki resoplaba tras aquel beso. Ya no lloraba, mas el rastro de las lágrimas aún seguía visible. Sonrió y se acomodó con dificultad entre el mar de cuerdas que lo aprisionaban.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, podrías desatarme.

¡Suoh Tamaki era un completo idiota! Aunque probablemente lo era más Kaoru Hitachiin porque, aun después de todo esto, no terminaba de comprender su leve sonrojo y su corazón desbocado. Sin saber por qué, empezó a reír. Al parecer las palabras del otro le había quitado un peso de encima. Su risa poco a poco se volvió menos audible y quebradiza.

Un tercer trueno sonó y la lluvia comenzó a caer…

**FIN**

**N/A:** _Bien, en realidad era más largo, pero al final no hubo tiempo para explicaciones. Como sea, espero que no haya sido de su total aburrimiento_

Al


End file.
